Rukia Kuchiki
"}} | race = Soul | birthday = January 14''Bleach'' manga; Volume 1, Rukia's Character profile | gender = Female | height = 144 cm (4'8½") | weight = 33 kg (73 lbs.) | blood type = A | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Lieutenant of the 13th Division | division = 13th Division | partner = Jūshirō Ukitake | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Hisana Kuchiki (Sister, deceased) Byakuya Kuchiki (Adoptive Brother) Ginrei Kuchiki (Adoptive Grandfather) Kōga Kuchiki (Uncle) A.O. | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Sode no Shirayuki | bankai = Hakka no Togame | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Fumiko Orikasa | english voice = Michelle Ruff | spanish voice = Belén Roca (Spain) Liliana Barba (Latin America) }} is the lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Rukia is the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Short and petite, Rukia has light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. Byakuya has stated she strongly resembles her sister, Hisana Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 10 As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Rukia wears a standard shihakushō. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Rukia wears her hair cropped into a bob which hangs about her face. She wears a fingerless white tekkō, similar to Byakuya's, which extend above her elbows. As a lieutenant, she wears her Division Badge around her uniform's left sleeve, which has been shortened to just reach her upper arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, page 14 Personality Initially born into a lower class, Rukia retains her modesty, even as an adopted member of the nobility. She is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles, even from her friends. According to Ukitake, Rukia never opens up her heart, and has difficulty making friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 2 Rukia is clueless about the ways of the modern Human World.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 5-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 15, pages 7-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 27, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 34, page 11 She is very good at acting, having acted her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 33, pages 6-8 and convincing the Kurosaki family to let her stay at their house.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 1-2 Rukia always has trouble finding clothes that fit her, especially when inhabiting a Gigai in the Human World, leading to her stealing clothes from Ichigo's sister, Yuzu.Bleach manga; Chapter 3, pages 14-16 She likes to climb to high places. Rukia likes everything rabbit-themed,Bleach anime; Episode 70 and becomes quite sensitive when someone insults her obsession with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 13, page 15 People often have difficulty understanding her drawings, which are typically rabbit-like, and doesn't like it when people complain about their quality.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 3, page 4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 197, page 12 Rukia's favorite foods are cucumber, eggs, and rice dumplings.Bleach Official Character Book Souls History Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Soul Society arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Hueco Mundo arc The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc 's Calaveras.]] Rukia comes to Ichigo's aid at the five towers at the center of Las Noches. Freezing Rudbornn Chelute's arm as he tries to attack Ichigo, she tells him to hurry and rescue Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, pages 16-18 Rukia, defeating Rudbornn's underlings fairly easily, battles Rudbornn. At this time, Rukia notices the battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra Cifer above her.Bleach manga; Chapter 340, pages 5-7 Eventually, Rukia overpowers him by freezing his "branches". Rudbornn is knocked out of the way by Yammy Llargo, who bursts through a nearby wall. Yammy confronts Rukia, Sado, and Renji. When a Cero comes through the roof of Las Noches, Rukia notices Ichigo's Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, pages 1-6 As Rukia wonders if Ichigo defeated Ulquiorra, an enraged Yammy, cursing the fact that they are all he has to fight, increases in size, causing his jacket to tear and revealing his Espada tattoo. Renji tells Rukia and Sado that together they can defeat Yammy, as he is only the 10th Espada. However, Yammy releases his Zanpakutō. As he towers over them, Yammy is revealed to be the 0 Espada, much to the trio's shock.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 7-17 After Renji and Sado are defeated, Rukia is caught by Yammy, but Ichigo, intervening, prevents the Espada from finishing her. She asks where Orihime is, and is told she is tending to Uryū's wounds. Ichigo, moving her to safety, begins to battle Yammy. She watches Ichigo as he fights, wondering what happened to Ichigo above the dome. Rukia notes his eyes do not look like those of someone victorious in battle or about to cut down his enemy.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, pages 1-19 After seeing Ichigo's attack on Yammy, she realizes his Hollow mask has changed from its previous form.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 4-6 Some time after Urahara seals Aizen, Rukia, along with Uryū, Sado, Orihime, and Renji, arrives in Karakura Town. Her arm is in a sling as they greet Ichigo. When he suddenly collapses, Rukia, along with the rest of the group, runs towards Ichigo as he screams in pain.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 16-19 A month later, Rukia and Ichigo's other friends are present in his bedroom when he wakes up. Rukia tells Ichigo how long he had been unconscious for, and that Urahara revealed he has lost his Shinigami powers. Rukia further explains the stages of losing his powers, with the first stage bringing intense pain, unconsciousness, and a reversal of the time Ichigo's body spent in the Dangai. With his Shinigami powers gone, the second stage sees his Reiatsu stabilizing and him awakening before his remaining spiritual power completely disappears. At Ichigo's request, the group goes outside. As it becomes harder for Ichigo to see her, Rukia knows this is farewell. Mocking Ichigo's sad face, she states she will still be able to see him, much to his displeasure. Rukia, disappearing from Ichigo's sight completely, leaves through a Senkaimon as Ichigo, bidding farewell, thanks her.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 12-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 436, page 19 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc The Thousand-Year Blood War arc As Rukia paces impatiently while the captains are in a meeting, Renji tells her to calm down. Izuru interrupts them by asking about the recent disappearances in Rukongai.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 1-3 As pillars of blue flame erupt across Seireitei when the Wandenreich begin their invasion, Rukia passes Kiyone and Sentarō on her way to the base of one of the pillars. She hurriedly explains the enemy is likely waiting at the base of the pillars.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 6 Later, Rukia, along with the other captains and lieutenants, is notified by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 3 Later, she is distracted by Byakuya's apparent death, which her unknown opponent took advantage of and knocked her unconscious.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 13 While recovering from surgery to treat her severe injuries after the Wandenreich leave, Rukia briefly talks with Ichigo. After he leaves, she asks Captain Hirako for his opinion on Ichigo's sorrowful expression. He suggests it is the result of a difficult battle, but her intuition tells her he is hiding something much more serious.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, pages 6-12 Later, Senjumaru Shutara brings Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya to the Royal Guard's Tenchūren so they can be taken to the Royal Palace. Unohana states their condition is too critical for them to leave Seireitei, but the Royal Guard insist on taking them.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 13-15 Upon arriving in Reiōkyū, Rukia and the other wounded are taken to Tenjirō Kirinji's headquarters, where they are placed in his "Blood Hell Pond" hot springs, allowing its unique healing properties to treat the wounded Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 11-13 She eventually recovers completely, and goes to Senjumaru's palace with Renji for clothing measurements, in which she and Renji are forced to strip down. After they conclude their business there, they move on to Ichibē Hyōsube's palace to begin training. There, they note the extreme difficulty of moving, with Rukia comparing the Reishi around her to water. She then hears of Byakuya's recovery, which excites her, but then remarks on what he has to go through when reaching Senjumaru's palace. It is then that Ichibē greets them and offers to personally train them.Bleach manga; Chapter 545, pages 3-12 Rukia and Renji later head for Soul Society. When they begin to get close, Rukia notes that night is coming and tells Renji that they must hurry.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, page 19 She and Renji arrive near Mask De Masculine.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 17 When Renji confronts Mask, he tells her to treat Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and Kensei Muguruma. Rukia agrees to this and says that he should be able to defeat Mask easily before taking them away from the battlefield.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 1-3 Later, Rukia dashes through the city while searching for the Reiatsu of other Shinigami. Noting the only Shinigami she has been able to find is Isane Kotetsu, whom she left to treat the injured captains, Rukia wonders if the Shinigami are really so inferior to the Sternritter before noting she cannot sense the Reiatsu of any Quincy either. Stopping, Rukia wonders if she should wait for Renji and then attack the enemy castle together with him. While standing still, Rukia has the sensation of someone touching her arm and asks for whomever she felt to reveal themselves. Appearing behind Rukia, Äs Nödt says he is lonely and asking where his Senbonzakura is. Recognizing him, Rukia refuses to tell Äs where Byakuya is, prompting Äs to ask her if Byakuya will come should he kills her as Rukia says he might. The Quincy attacks her with his thorns, causing Rukia to release her Zanpakutō to defend against his fear. However, the ice generated by her Shikai is unable to stop the advancing fear, and Rukia is hit. When Äs claims she is unable to move because she has been struck by fear, Rukia stands up, unaffected by his power, and asks Äs what he fears before wondering if he is afraid of encountering someone he cannot defeat with fear.Bleach manga; Chapter 566, pages 6-17 When Äs expresses disbelief at the notion of someone with no fear, Rukia tells him to fire his thorns at her once more if he does not believe her before stating she is now using the real power of Sode no Shirayuki. Firing the thorns, Äs points out how she was running from them a moment ago, but Rukia simply freezes them upon touch before revealing she had to avoid them until her body adjusted. When Äs explains how fear works and proclaims she has no way of becoming unable to feel fear, Rukia reveals fear cannot affect her because she is not technically alive before explaining how the true power of Sode no Shirayuki allows her to drop her temperature to below freezing. Though Äs does not believe such a thing is possible, Rukia attacks him multiple times at varying degrees until he is left frozen solid.Bleach manga; Chapter 567, pages 1-16 Slowly raising her body temperature to a normal level, Rukia notices a small cut on her finger and wonders if she stayed at absolute zero for more than 4 seconds. Noticing Äs still moving, Rukia watches as he activates his Quincy: Vollständig. When Rukia tries to freeze him, Äs moves behind her as Rukia notices she cannot move. Revealing his fear ability now works on sight instead of on contact with his thorns, Äs generates innumerable eyes around Rukia and explains how she can no longer escape his gaze and must feel fear. As Rukia experiences intense fear, Byakuya cuts through the eyes, saving her.Bleach manga; Chapter 568, pages 1-17 Rukia warns Byakuya to avoid eye contact with Äs as he unleashes his power again. However, the attack is easily deflected by Byakuya. While observing Äs running wild with rage, Byakuya compliments Rukia on becoming stronger, an acknowledgement which leads Rukia to shed a tear. He further encourages her by stating that she has nothing to fear, and with that, leaves the fight to her. Rukia unleashes her Bankai, and a blinding pillar of white emerges.Bleach manga; Chapter 569, pages 1-16 As Äs is frozen solid and fades away, Rukia stands in her Bankai form as a crack appears on the back of her hand. Stepping forward, Byakuya tells her to slow down while returning to normal temperature. While complimenting her Bankai, Byakuya proceeds to tell Rukia it requires delicate control to prevent herself from getting harmed as well and reminds her that a blade wielded with the cost of the wielder's life will not be able to protect anything. She obeys Byakuya and moves on with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 4-10 Later on, Rukia and Byakuya head towards the location of the defeated Kenpachi Zaraki, seeing lightning in the distance. Byakuya tells Rukia to take it easy due to her injuries. She starts to answer, but suddenly stops as she notices Ichigo's Reiatsu coming closer.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 8-9 & 12 Soon afterward, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika confront the Sternritter gathered at Ichigo's location.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 When Bazz-B tries to break through using his Spirit Weapon, Rukia freezes his arm and repeats that they will not let the Sternritter pass. Rukia prepares to defend herself as all the Quincy activate their Quincy: Vollständig and charge.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 3-6 However, the combatants are scattered by the enormous explosion that occurs when Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryū depart for the Soul King Palace. Afterwards, Renji pushes rubble off of himself and Rukia with Hihiō before noting that they were separated. When Rukia wonders why Uryū betrayed them, Bazz-B appears and offers to help them kill Uryū, but Renji throws some rubble at him and declines before insulting his mohawk. Angered by this, Bazz-B uses Burner Finger 4, engulfing the area in a massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 587, pages 11-16 Later, when Bazz-B's powers are taken by Yhwach, Rukia looks on in surprise at the turn of events.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, page 2 Soon afterward, Rukia and Renji arrive at the laboratory Urahara is using after receiving an urgent summons, where they find Marechiyo and Shinji Hirako outside. After Shinji and Marechiyo inform them of how they survived Bazz-B's attack, they are surprised by the arrival of Suì-Fēng, whom Rukia notes is showing her kinder side.Bleach manga; Chapter 612, pages 6-9 Inside the building, Rukia is shocked to learn of Urahara's intention to break into the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 612, page 15 After Kenpachi agrees to leave the search for his lieutenant to the rest of his division, Urahara gives Rukia a sphere to charge with her Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, page 10 When Hiyori Sarugaki arrives and pours a strange liquid on the floor, Rukia notes that she does not feel wet.Bleach manga; Chapter 614, page 3 When Seireitei starts falling apart, Urahara states the Soul King must have died, shocking Rukia and the other Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 615, page 12 Rukia then watches distraught as Ukitake uses the power of Mimihagi to replace the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 616, pages 4-14 When black creatures begin pouring into the Seireitei, Rukia emerges from the lab alongside Renji and Byakuya before expressing shock when Aizen arrives.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 15-16 She demands to know how he got out, before becoming even more shocked when Shunsui Kyōraku appears and admits to letting him out. Rukia and the others loudly protest, but they are silenced by Shunsui stating they must set their pride aside and fight evil with evil. Bleach manga; Chapter 622, pages 1-6 After Aizen destroys the black creatures and begins exerting his Reiatsu to destroy the veil of darkness above them, Rukia shouts for him to stop when the pressure starts breaking apart the doorway to Reiōkyū, prompting Aizen to say he drag down the palace to them instead. Bleach manga; Chapter 622, page 16 As Aizen's Reiatsu starts cracking open the veil, Rukia tries to move towards him but is stopped by Shunsui grabbing hold of her shoulder. She watches as Aizen's attempt is interrupted by his restraints stopping his Reiatsu. Bleach manga; Chapter 623, pages 2-3 Equipment *'Ōken Clothing': After training with the Royal Guard, Rukia dons special clothing in order to safely return to the Seireitei. These clothes are made from the bones and hair of the members of the Royal Guard, and they possess incredible defensive power, allowing Rukia to withstand the friction that results from breaking through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace without suffering any damage; Yhwach notes that no Shinigami could hope to wear greater garb.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 3-4 These clothes take the form of a long white shawl wrapped around her head and hang past her shoulders, fluffy white earmuffs, a white visor covering her eyes, and a long white cloak worn over her shihakushō. They are destroyed when Rukia activates her Bankai and temporarily gains new clothing.Bleach manga; Chapter 570, page 7 Powers & Abilities .]] Kidō Expert: Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of Kidō. Among her known skills are those for binding, healing, and destruction. However, as she herself stated, while her Kidō skill at the Shin'ō Academy was the highest of her class, the sheer power of her Kidō was just average when she joined the 13th Division. Through continuous training, she has greatly developed this skill, able to use Hadō #73 without incantation to considerable effect. She switched from Zanjutsu to Kidō without delay upon losing her Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, pages 9-11 She can use high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still retain considerable control and power. She has great skill in using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells at the same time. However, she requires incantations when using high-level spells simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, pages 14-17 Expert Swordsman: Rukia knows the basic levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 268, page 8 However, after much training by her former mentor, Kaien Shiba, her skill drastically improved. She can hold her own in a battle, most notably defending herself from attacks from the 9th Espada, who possessed the expert swordsmanship skill of Kaien Shiba.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, pages 1-7 Shunpo Expert: Renji says Rukia is helpful and effective because of her high speed. During her battle against the Adjuchas of the Menos Forest, she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies.Bleach anime; Episode 149 She is able to move fast enough to surprise and cut Äs Nödt.Bleach manga; Chapter 567, pages 13-14 .]] Hakuda Combatant: While in a Gigai, she fought enemies with her hands and feet (kicking, punching, etc.).Bleach manga; Chapter 9, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 13, page 13 She is capable of hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, possessing augmented strength. During the Bount Invasion, she countered the swift and accurate attacks of Yoshi. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a high level of spiritual energy''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 202, page 4 and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed.Bleach manga, Chapter 264, page 18 Her Reiatsu is white.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Keen Intellect: Rukia has repeatedly shown herself to be very intelligent. She compensated against the power of the 9th Espada with combination attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 155''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 266, pages 7-17 During her forced stay in the Human World after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very useful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is very knowledgeable, as shown from her knowledge of Soul Society's history. Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, she is powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, she is still a considerable opponent. Despite her size, she can lift and throw a human. Enhanced Endurance: Rukia is notably resilient. She withstood being impaled by Aaroniero's Nejibana in conjunction with his Glotonería, and finished him off before losing consciousness.Bleach manga; Chapter 268, pages 17-19 Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki redirects here. For the manifested spirit who appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales and Beast Swords arcs, see Sode no Shirayuki (Zanpakutō spirit). : In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is .Bleach manga, Chapter 264, page 17 Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, page 16 Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in Soul Society.Bleach manga, Chapter 202, page 3 The transformation is accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions. :Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki is an ice-type Zanpakutō.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 78 Sode no Shirayuki possesses multiple techniques, labeled as "dances" by Rukia. Besides ice techniques, Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 15-16 Sode no Shirayuki can freeze a target from a distance, or used in a different manner, create a path or platform of ice in midair.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 317, page 17 Rukia can freeze even the Reishi-created Spirit Weapon of a Quincy, causing it to shatter.Bleach manga; Chapter 567, page 7 Sode no Shirayuki does not actually spread coldness from its blade; its actual ability is to bring the body temperature of its wielder to a temperature below freezing. As a result, anything its wielder touches freezes, the sword itself merely increasing their reach. Due to this power, Rukia is capable of momentarily "killing" her body by controlling her own Reishi, putting herself in a form of cryostasis. She completely stops all the molecules in her body, preventing any material or substance attempting to affect her from doing so because it cannot enter her body. However, if someone uses an optical attack on her, it will affect her because her nerves are still working.Bleach manga; Chapter 568, page 13 Rukia can lower her body temperature to a point at which the ground below her feet freezes instantly, causing ice quakes, and can even reduce her temperature to absolute zero, though she can only safely maintain this temperature for no more than four seconds.Bleach manga; Chapter 567, pages 13-18 However, when raising the temperature from absolute zero, Rukia has to do so slowly or risk harming her own body.Bleach manga; Chapter 568, page 1 :* : Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows, and she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki. The space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground, but everything within the circle's influence, including anything above it in the air, creating an extending pillar of light which freezes all within the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim shatters along with the ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 17-23 The ice pillar will not shatter if the victim is not caught within it.Bleach manga; Episode 154''Bleach'' manga; Episode 364 :* : Rukia, calling out the name of the dance, punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, similar to the first dance. She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. As ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 14-17 :* : Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice. This makes it possible to augment the length of the blade. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects and the immediate area.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 1-11 :* : Rukia stabs the ground, which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice freezes the target from the base up, in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice.Bleach anime; Episode 272, Only portrayed in the anime. :*'Ice-Rope Connection': If Rukia can't reach her sword, she can create an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, which allows her to use Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai abilities at a distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, pages 14-15 *'Bankai': : Rukia's Bankai changes both her physical look and the clothing she is wearing dramatically. Rukia wears a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There are long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that form numerous large loops. She has a small ice flower formation at the center of her chest, and a half crown of ice which extends around the back of her head. Rukia's hair becomes white, and her blade becomes ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 6-7 :Bankai Special Ability: Hakka no Togame increases the area of influence of Rukia's ability to reach the temperature of absolute zero. Upon release, a pillar of cold mist rises up into the air from where Rukia is and covers a wide area in her vicinity.Bleach manga; Chapter 569, page 16 Anything within the area of influence of the mist is frozen. Once frozen solid, victims crumble away within seconds. Physical contact with Rukia herself causes other people to begin freezing solid because of how cold she is. While it is a powerful Bankai, it is also a difficult one, as the slightest mistake could kill Rukia. Because Rukia is physically affected along with everything else in her vicinity, the amount of time she can use her Bankai appears severely limited, as prolonged use can potentially cause her damage, so she must thaw slowly when leaving this state, otherwise she would risk damaging herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 4-9 Appearances in Other Media Rukia appears in most Bleach video games. In Bleach: Soul Carnival and Bleach: Soul Carnival 2, she has a technique called , where she creates up to three icicles while in the air and lets them drop down on an opponent on the ground. Dark Rukia Dark Rukia is an alternate form of Rukia which appeared exclusively in Bleach: Fade to Black. While in this form, instead of her own Zanpakutō, she has a gigantic, double-edged scythe, which she easily wields with one hand. Her outfit appears to be completely different, and she is barefooted. Her deep black hair is now lavender, as well as her eyes. While in this alternate state, her powers have been augmented, and she appears to fight differently, as opposed to her normal self. Dark Rukia appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 as a playable character. Trivia * Wanting to draw a Shinigami in kimono, Tite Kubo drew Rukia - making her the first of the Bleach characters to be conceived. * According to Tite Kubo, Rukia's theme song is Wing Stock by Ashley MacIsaac. * Rukia is consistently the most popular female character in the series. In the [[Popularity polls#4th Poll|4th Shōnen Jump poll]], she was ranked as the 2nd most popular character in Bleach. * Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's Zanpakutō, is the 2nd most popular Zanpakutō in a recent Bleach poll. * In the Bleach best bout poll, Rukia's fight with Aaroniero came in seventh place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 1 *The soul-removing glove Rukia uses early in the series is colored light blue, gold, orange, and white in the manga, while being colored red, black, dark blue, and white in the anime adaptation. *Rukia's report on Ichigo, titled the Substitute Shinigami Work Diary, along with her illustrations, are slated for publication in the Seireitei Communication.Bleach anime; Episode 219 * Rukia was mistakenly shown as holding Senbonzakura in chapter 302.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 14-15 Quotes * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Even if you save that kid here, nothing will matter if you don't become a Shinigami! Saving him because he's right in front of you!? Don't be naive. A Shinigami has to treat all spirits equally! You cannot just conveniently save those you can see, those you can reach. Don't save that kid with such half-heartedness. If you want to save him now... accept that you must save all spirits. To go anywhere for them... to even give your life to save them, make that kind of commitment!"Bleach manga; Chapter 2, pages 18-19 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "...If I ask, will you answer? ...It's your problem. A deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without getting it dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk... Talk to me. Until that time, I'll wait."Bleach manga; Chapter 20, pages 11-13 * (Thinking about Ichigo Kurosaki) "Whether I like him, whether I hate him, it's just all so troublesome. Love, companionship and friendship... it's nothing but trouble."Bleach manga; Chapter 52, page 6 * "When the time comes when I have to leave, I have to cut myself off from them all. Love, companionship and friendship. It's troublesome. It's really, really nothing but a saddening emotion. All Shinigami shouldn't have these unnecessary feelings. What kind of disgraceful behavior is this... Rukia Kuchiki?"Bleach manga; Chapter 52, pages 8-9 * (To Renji Abarai about Ichigo) "I...I was the one who dragged him into this!! It's my fault he died!! Since it's my fault he died...! Is it so wrong to go to him?"Bleach manga; Chapter 56, page 9 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Don't even try to move one step from there. If you try to follow me... I'll never forgive you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 56, pages 15-16 *"We must not shed tears. That is the defeat of the body by the heart. Because, for us, this thing called 'the heart' can become nothing less than proof that one's existence is superfluous."Bleach anime; Episode 19 *"I'm not scared. I'm content with my life. Meeting Renji and the others, adopted by Nii-sama, Kaien-dono's guidance, then Ichigo's attempted rescue. No pain, no sadness, no regrets. There is nothing for my heart to linger in this world. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. And goodbye."Bleach manga; Chapter 150, pages 17-19 * (To Orihime Inoue) "In a battle, the ones who get in the way are not the ones that lack power, but the ones that lack resolve."Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 6 * (To Aaroniero Arruruerie while thinking he is Kaien Shiba) "I... I did take your life Kaien. I think that sin is something that will never vanish, no matter how many years pass. If killing me will lift your spirits even a little bit... then I will gladly offer you my life. However, I came to Hueco Mundo to save Inoue... my friend. Until I rescue Inoue Orihime I cannot offer you my life no matter what you may say...!"Bleach manga; Chapter 264, pages 8-9 *(Flashback) "At that time I was consumed by a single insecurity. From the start, I had little talent with a sword. My Kidō grades were good when I was in the Shin'ō Academy, but even that was average among the Gotei divisions. Was it really alright for me to be here? Where does my heart lie? Why am I here in the Gotei Divisions?"Bleach manga; Chapter 268, pages 7-8 * (To Aaroniero Arruruerie) "I remembered where the heart lies. What's inside you is indeed Kaien's spirit body, but... Kaien is not there... Kaien... left his heart with me!"Bleach manga; Chapter 268, page 19 * "I know the loneliness of being a prisoner. I know the joy you feel when your friends come to rescue you and the fear of them being injured and defeated."Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 6 *(To Sode no Shirayuki) "I can never forgive anyone who attempts to destroy what I must protect." * (To Riruka Dokugamine) "You are no Hollow or Arrancar. You are human. It is the duty of a Shinigami to protect humans such as yourself. I will not raise my blade against you."Bleach manga; Chapter 469, page 13 References Titles Navigation de:Rukia Kuchiki es:Rukia Kuchiki fr:Rukia Kuchiki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Kidō Experts Category:Shunpo Experts Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13